Fan Made Daily Challenges: WALL KNIGHT! (PvZH)
"And we're outta here! Wait... Do ya' see that? It's Super Brainz! We need protection! Luckily, I've got the guy... Wall Knight!" This page is about a fictional and theoretical series of Daily Challenges dedicated to Wall Knight. It is called the "Nuttiest Week" and Wall Knight is featured as either the player's hero or the opposing hero. The Weekly Event card is Security Gourd. 'Upon completion of all seven Daily Challenges of this week, the player acquires a free copy of '''Security Gourd. '{By the way, I am editing this with a computer that doesn't have the hyphen because it is broken. If you are irritated by the fact that I didn't put hyphens in Wall Knight's name, please just read this.} Security Gourd's statistics '''Security Gourd. 4 , 3''' '''7 When a Zombie hurts your Hero, that Zombie gets minus 2 . "He used to bungee jump for fun. Unfortunately, his skill in bungee jumping got him a job in landing on zombies. It pays well, don't get him wrong, but when you do that for a living there are things you should reevaluate." Dialogue (still a thing!) Crazy Dave: 'Quick, before that Zombie comes to get us! '''Crazy Dave: '''Over that wall! Let's go! '''Crazy Dave: '...And we're outta here! '''Crazy Dave: '''Wait... Do ya' see that? It's Super Brainz! '''Crazy Dave: '''We need protection! Luckily, I've got the guy... Wall Knight! Daily Challenges Early Access (Try It Tuesday) as Wall Knight '''Volcanic Stump gives any Plant behind it +4 to any Plant behind it. That's perfect for you, because now your nuts can fight back and will get any immunity to Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, and Knockout! However, Rustbolt isn't going down. He starts with a Rocket Science in his hand, and he's not afraid to use it. With 4 extra copies of Volcanic Stump in your hand, will you be able to scream "This Is Nuts" and win the battle? Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday) as Wall Knight In those Gravestones are a lot of moving Zombies. Thankfully, you'll be able to replay your turn again after the Zombie Tricks phase, because those Sumo Wrestlers and Rodeo Gargantuars are not going to do child's play! Can you play your cards in the right order and in the right phase? Event Showcase (Thrashin' Thursday) as Wall Knight You start with a Security Gourd both in your hand and in the middle lane, while your opponent, Professor Brainstorm, starts with a Planetary Gladiator in the middle lane and a Trickster in his hand! With these modifications, will you be able to stall for time long enough to put your hefty evolutions on the field? Twisted Rules (Far Out Friday) as Huge Giganticus Whenever a card is drawn, the opponent's entire hand costs 1 less! The same goes for you when the opponent draws a card! Wall Knight doesn't have many card draw options thanks to his Guardian and Solar classes, but unfortunately for you, Huge Giganticus' "Dark Side of the Moon" deck has many card drawing potentialities like Cosmic Imp, Evolutionary Leap, and Pirate's Booty! And while drawing cards may be a bad thing, you'll need to activate the extra 2 copies of the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur! Will you be able to live to pull off a Bad Moon Rising? Sneak Peek (Smart Move Saturday) as Electric Boogaloo Your opponent starts off strong, with a Pihrana Pot that destroys a zombie that it hurts in the Heights lane! But since when did that halt you? Electric Boogaloo's "Raid & Upgrade" deck will be able to deal with it thanks to its Tennis Champs, Primordial Cheese Shovers, Zombot 1000's, and Gizzard Lizards, all of which will assist to annihilating Wall Knight's knightly defense! Just keep on destroying Plants, and you'll be able to give way for the Tankylosaurus that keeps hitting the opponent at the start of your turn. Surprise! (Surprise Sunday) as Immorticia Wow! You start with Medula Nebulas down all five ground lanes ALREADY? That should be an extraordinary blessing for you to keep harvesting fresh brains which you can use to summon an early game Maniacal Laugh or a Hail'a'Copter! But not so fast... Your opponent starts with a Plantern, an Invasive Species, a Leaf Blower, a Sap Fling, and a Cosmoss in their hand, ready to benefit from even the most undead environments! Meanwhile, Immorticia is sure to be walking down the "Brain Lane"! Event Rumpus (Mastery Monday) as The Smash In the final battle, The Smash plummets into battle against Wall Knight and his army of Security Gourds! All the ground lanes are occupied with Security Gourds, but luckily Huge Giganticus left his trail of Ice Moons across those lanes as well to give your Zombies on the ground a Strikethrough advantage! It's not fun to hit the opponent and lose your Strength, so that's why you're going to want to destroy those Security Gourds as fast as possible! Simply use The Smash's "Gaggle of Gargs" deck to use Gargologist in order get in a Supernova Gargantuar in the fray as fast as possible so those Security Gourds will want to wave goodbye! However, you can sap their Strength as well, because you lose your Weed Sprays, Landscapers, and Black Holes, but they get replaced by the likes of Going Viral and Flag Zombie! Can you unleash all of your destructive Gargantuars to end Wall Knight's reign once and for all? That's all of it. Thank you for taking your time to read this, and remember, this is not legitimate. This is only fictional and I do not decide if the Daily Challenges here make it into the game. Anyway, leave feedback down below and any problems with this site that I or you (if I let you) will edit. Thank you all, and God bless you!